


Tangerine Venture

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [22]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, Jeju Island, Slice of Life, early morning, platonic BangHim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Yongguk wakes Himchan up early in the morning to go outside.





	Tangerine Venture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



B.A.P were currently vacationing at Jeju Island.

Before the break of dawn, Yongguk shook Himchan awake.

"Nnn... what is it?" he said in a cranky voice.

"Let's go." Yongguk handed him a large plastic bag and left the room.

Sighing, Himchan rubbed his eyes and yawned. "He wanted to do this now?"

The two left the small house as the others slept, heading to a nearby tangerine grove. Himchan started picking some in the motion of a zombie, wondering why they had to be up at such an ungodly hour.

Seeing Yongguk so happy outside, however, made it worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend for the prompt!  
> She gave me the idea of the hyungs to go out and pick tangerines, so this is the result xD  
> I thought to make this more of a warm one rather than comedic. I love imagining Yongguk's smile, enjoying something. ^^


End file.
